


Our Type of Music

by afterglowsx



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, basically emo lesbians who don't know that they're soulmates yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterglowsx/pseuds/afterglowsx
Summary: Moca Aoba is a student at Haneoka High School. She enjoys hanging out with her friends, who all have something in common with Moca: They like to play and listen to music.But as the days multiply, Moca begins to feel strange. She knows for a fact that this isn't something that she's doing to herself. Moca knows there's someone out there, making her feel that way.And thus, her journey begins, chasing after whoever is behind this mysterious notion.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Our Type of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so constructive criticism is definitely welcome! There will also be longer chapters in the future, so don't worry! I hope the introduction will give you a taste of how this story will be~

Pale, calloused fingers rhythmically strummed against the hard, metallic strings. Multiple chords rang throughout the room, minor mistakes occasionally slipping through the pattern. The silver-haired girl sighed as her fingers came to a halt, taking a quick glimpse at her phone to peek at the time. 

A few notifications popped up on her screen. Immediately, she knew it was from the group chat consisting of her others friends. She grinned slyly, thinking of every scenario that she could budge into and begin a teasing spree. However, her intentions solemnly consisted of practicing her instrument at the moment. 

"Hmm..~" She placed a single finger on her chin, quietly thinking to herself for which seemed like half an hour. Her face immediately lit up once an idea popped into her head, ready to take action upon it.

Once she had set her guitar beside her, she grabbed her phone, tapping her way to the app she was destined to be at. Upon opening the app, she looked around before briskly clicking on her secret playlist. However, It didn't really help that the title of the playlist was "The great Moca-chan's mysterious playlist." She clicked on the specific song that she was searching for, and rested the guitar back onto her thigh.

Moca then began strumming, her slim fingers making their way to each designated string. Closing her eyes, she began to sing the lyrics to herself, ensuring that no one could hear her.

"Watashi zutto anata wo miteta  
kodoku wo oite kita mitai  
koyoi tsuki mo waraikakeru  
kocchi wo muite  
oh, fly me to the star"

Moca began her guitar solo, focusing on the rich sound being emitted from each vibrating string.

There was nothing that could interfere with Moca when she played her guitar. She was powerful, like the sun clearing off every hefty and dark cloud in sight.

Or so she thought, when suddenly she heard an unfamiliar song playing in her head. That's when her guitar session had come to an abrupt pause.


End file.
